


Escaflowne Fandom Archive

by rad



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Archival, Multi, Our fandom history shall not be lost!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rad/pseuds/rad
Summary: After Tumblr's recent ridiculousness (12/2018) we are moving but our history will not be lost! This posting contains a variety of miscellany things from Tumblr relating to Escaflowne art, meta and real life. If you are the creator/owner of a thing and want credit to a new source please contact me!





	1. The Fans

dA - deviant art, ff.net - fanfiction.net, dw - dreamwidth, AO3 - Archive of Our Own

Most of us can be found on our Escaflowne Slack channel just hangin' out; contact either drk or Millerna to be added.

....

Rad - radical-rad1986, archivist. Author. Enjoys Eries, the Aston sisters and their men, Aston angst, meta.  
\- dA, second dA, ff.net, dw, AO3

heavenlydragon: reblogger/collector; some of this postings' content derives from here.

drkstars (art) - Artist and author. Enjoys Dilandau, the Dragonslayers, and DxDs and DsxDs  
\- dA, ff.net, dw, AO3

Millerna - Trudy, artist and author. Enjoys Millerna and DxM. Cel collector.  
\- dw, AO3, Rubberslug

Nehasy - Artist and author. Enjoys Dilandau, the Dragonslayers, and DxDs. - dA, ff.net, dw, AO3

Quietduna (Duna) - Doujin artist. Enjoys Hitomi, Van, and VH.

Labeckinator: Artist. Enjoys Hitomi and VH.

Pethics: Author. Fantastic reviewer/commenter. Enjoys FxE and Merlandau.  
\- dA, ff.net, dw, AO3

Konstantya: Author and stick figure artist, meta writer. Fantastic reviewer/commenter. Enjoys Eries, FxE, and Aston sister meta.

Fayrinn (fayrinferno, visarcana - rinjou, "Wonderfay") - Artist, author, and resident translator. Enjoys Van, Hitomi, and VH. Reads **some** Japanese. Recently (late 2018) moved to Japan!   
\- dA, ff.net, AO3

Gura Kruor: Author, artist, and pixel artist. Enjoys varoius. Lives in Mexico, not on frequently. :(  
\- dA, ff.net, dw, AO3

Wiredclover: 

Acelucky: 

sewingyoukai: Artist

gas explosion at the scalpel factory (geatsf): Artist, reblogger.

Numbers of Tomorrow: Artist

the only toner: Artist

hopper b.o.t. (h & the books on tape): Artist. Previously Nijibug on dA, Nijibug on dw.

caustic curtsey: Artist

loafdog/boo: Artist

incaseyouart: artist


	2. Esca IRL

03/01/2012 (T) | hopper | #charlotte north carolina apparently #must find if I'm ever there  


09/22 & 11/22/2018 (T) | oh but what is love without lust | tattoo | First session of my escaflowne tattoo, still one to go but I’m so happy cause i dreamt of this moment for almost 10 years, my favorite anime of all time  
 

11/11/2018 (T) | barriersurge | Hey, everyone! I just reopened my store, and I’ve got a few preorders up. They’ll all be shipped around the first week of December! [Etsy Store](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/barriersurge/new/barriersurge.tumblr.com/store)  
  
\--- Rad: I LOVE that Celena replaces Dilandau on the back, smart! @heavenlydragon


	3. FA: Guymelefs, Pendants, Tarot Cards, etc

07/10/2014 (T) | hopper | Music mashup: “Paper Heart” ( _Red Light_ , 2014) x Yoko Kanno’s “Pocket wo Kara ni Shite” feat. Maaya Sakamoto ( _Escaflowne_ , 1996). "When [the wind](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DWrYSsMy3HwY&t=NzZhZjgyYWRjZGVkZjFiMDdhNDdkN2I2ZmEwODY2ZTI4MjcyMGFmOCxERDkwdUZldA%3D%3D&b=t%3AoGZeyqxuJ-aRC6Pu8RrSrg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fhopperbot.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F91323787882&m=0) plays jokes \\\ If only [the wind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D0EfxuAPRQA)* would change". (* Link is not the original as it was removed.)

10/07/2018 (T) | tristanartsd | Inktober Day 3 - Roasted! (It only makes sense if you know what happened to the Kingdom of Fanelia in Escaflowne)

1/28/2019 (T) | animarchive | Animage (03/1997) - fan arts

 


	4. Fanart: VH

7/14/2013 (T) | hopper | kailu as van and hitomi for [arami](http://breathinginsilence.tumblr.com/). said I’d draw them for her ages ago when we were hitting this exoflowne crossover back and forth on twitter :D  


10/28/2018 (T) | hopper | (advertising Youmacon)  


11/29/2018 (T) | incaseyouart | Day 29: Escaflowne! Yet another really weird mecha. Like, medievial knights meet mecha anime, and some time-traveling.. And.. mad Inuyasha vibes. That’s probably the reason I watched it in the first place lol.

 

12/06/2018 (T) | muse-kr | [dA link](https://www.deviantart.com/muse-kr/art/escaflowne-775829921)

12/07/2018 (T) | hopper | promise me no promises  



	5. Fanart: Hitomi

03/21/2013 (T) | [lastlabyrinth](https://www.deviantart.com/lastlabyrinth/gallery/?catpath=%2F&edit=0&q=escaflowne) (dA link) | I won’t make any lofty claims about the objective quality of this show but it is the only anime series I own on DVD so...  


06/18/2014 (T) | hopper | [artemis-elric](http://tmblr.co/m_KrjIFGs99M_bp34KBWWXw) asked for Hitomi (Also in this collection: Van and Folken)  


01/11/2016 (T) | starsandoceans ([redbubble](https://www.redbubble.com/people/starsandoceans/portfolio?ref=carousel_portfolio)) | It’s Escaflowne Week! I don’t think I’ll be able to draw something everyday but I definitely want to participate as much as I can. Day 1′s themes are  _Girl on Gaea_  and  _Track and Field_ , so instead of going for the movie I went for episode 1 when Hitomi gets transported to Gaea, still in her running clothes, sports bag and all. I sort of combined the two I guess?  


10/21/2018 (T) | spndaemon001 | Been doing Inktober pretty much every day but this is the first that I’ve been actually happy with. I missed drawing anime and thought Hitomi from Escaflowne would be great for the exhausted prompt. Also fitting since I just watched the movie this weekend for the first time in years! The animation and music are phenomenal in this movie.  



	6. Fanart: Van

06/18/2014 (T) | hopper | colormeme: [f7f7f6](http://tmblr.co/mk17IEeCgrgq9gls4POLg4g) asked for Van (Also in this collection: Hitomi and Folken)


	7. Fanart: Allen Schezar

2/9/2019 (T) | versailles-fairytale | Chivalry alone cannot protect a country, Allen Schezar.  
———————–  
I watched the series every friday night at 6 locally. I never had the courage to draw anyone or anything from the series then because I was too scared I won’t be able to copy it per line. [Commission Link Here](http://versailles-fairytale.tumblr.com/post/151707069605)

Rad: I broke my no-reblog rule on Tumblr. The thumbnail for this showed up in Tumblr's search bar dropdown but not in the actual search?? So I was very happy when Duna reblogged it so I could heart it! And share it here.


	8. Fanart: Dilandau

08/08/2011 (dA -> T) | hopper (nijibug) | Happy birthday, Dilandau.  


04/28/2012 (T) | [lastlabyrinth](https://www.deviantart.com/lastlabyrinth/gallery/?catpath=%2F&edit=0&q=escaflowne) (dA link) | Early warning signs of a fascination with really horrible violent crazy villains.  


08/08/2012 (dA -> T) | hopper (nijibug) |   
  
Yo, what I gotta do to show these boys that I own 'em

Happy birthday to the one and only Lord Dilandau. It has been over 16 years now; there will always be more takasugis and azulas and kamuis and tahnos but there will never be another you. So let’s all raise a glass to the reigning queen/king of beautiful villainous facial expression olympics. May you wear that diadem until the medium of animation crumples into the dust of human memory.

(It is with sincere remorse that I realize had nicki minaj been active 10 years ago, I would have found it so much easier to draw dilandau fanart…)

03/24/2013 (T) | [lastlabyrinth](https://www.deviantart.com/lastlabyrinth/gallery/?catpath=%2F&edit=0&q=escaflowne) (dA link) | God now I want to do Folken too why (finished picture)  
03/25/2013 | f*ckyeahwipgif  
04/04/2013 | I painted while zoomed out so seeing it at 100% kinda made me cringe at how loose it is and I almost didn’t want to post it hahaha. But maybe someone will see that you don’t have to have your stuff done to perfection at the tiniest level of detail for it to be ok? I know I needed this message some years ago. so yah. post. (zoomed in picture)  


 

04/03/2014 (T) | hopper | Happy birthday [oreides](http://tmblr.co/mhSI8yGkMwoXwEa4wCVEzYg)!  


09/29/2015 (T) | starsandoceans ([redbubble](https://www.redbubble.com/people/starsandoceans/portfolio?ref=carousel_portfolio)) | “Burn! Burn! BURN!!!! DIE!!”   
Dilandau sketch, because I’ve been wanting to do it since I sketched Folken some time ago.  


01/04/2019 (T) | nee-twelve | Rewatched The Vision of Escaflowne over the holidays so.. damn you, Dilandau!  



	9. Fanart: Folken

06/18/2014 (T) | hopper | [kitception](http://tmblr.co/mwJ6c78QhYL3Dt-A0Vlx_5g) asked for Folken (Also in this collection: Hitomi and Van.)

07/24/2015 (T) | starsandoceans ([redbubble](https://www.redbubble.com/people/starsandoceans/portfolio?ref=carousel_portfolio)) | As I was drawing, an Escaflowne song came up and I just had the URGE to stop and doodle Folken. Escaflowne is my all-time favorite anime yet I’ve barely done any art for it over the years, shame on me T_T  


01/20/2017 (T) | starsandoceans | It’s Escaflowne Week! And all I’ve had time to do is a super doodly Folken :(  


10/29/2018 (T) | starsandoceans | I finished rewatching Escaflowne recently, and I know that no matter how many years pass, my heart will always break. And that Folken will always be my favorite.  


10/07/2018 (T) | ankoscribbles | “People’s emotions sometimes move the heavens." 

10/21/2018 (T) | shalmonsdraws | Dilandau for Inktober Day 19 - “Scorched” i kinda wanted to color alseides more, but thought my red marker was a little too red for it

10/24/2018 (T) | tasogarenohane | 

10/29/2018 (T) | stars and oceans art | I finished rewatching Escaflowne recently, and I know that no matter how many years pass, my heart will always break. And that Folken will always be my favorite. ([Redbubble](https://www.redbubble.com/people/starsandoceans))


	10. Fanart: Other Characters

10/2/2018 (T) | sewingyoukai | First thing of inktober, hoping to maybe get it a bit more cleaned up on my next day off.

~~Kinda decided to just do a few large things i would never really try kinda thing instead of one everyday, mostly cause life hasn’t been the greates and i’m also trying to get myself to start working on more sewing protects as well.~~


	11. FA: More than one character

11/12/2011 (T) | [lastlabyrinth](https://www.deviantart.com/lastlabyrinth/gallery/?catpath=%2F&edit=0&q=escaflowne) (dA) | A couple of old Escaflowne sketches I don’t think I uploaded anywhere outside of LJ.  


01/14/2016 (T) | starsandoceans (redbubble) | Escaflowne week, day 3! yes I know I’m late, but for my defense I did the sketch yesterday, but I wanted to at least add a bit of color before posting it, and couldn’t do it yesterday XD Theme is  _celebration_! I went for a simple but genuine, heartfelt celebration, whenever Merle is reunited with Van she’s ever so glad and it’s all hugs and kitty licks!   



	12. Wonderfay: Fanbook: Energist's Memories

12/5/18 (T): fayrinn  


Anyway, this is what I originally came here to do today. It’s my first scoop here in Japan! Nothing extra rare or unseen, but I’m still rather satisfied with my purchases lol. And I plan to continue completing my collection of course.

The Vaelber Saga was the only impulse purchase I guess… it’s the sole manga by Nobuteru Yuuki. I didn’t know much about it, but his art was enough to sell. But it’s apparently a FF manga and lol, suddenly the Naria-Eriya fanservice makes much more sense I guess? Anyway, his fantasy art is beautiful and the books are really high-quality, so no regrets at all. Will grab anything else from him if I can. Just have to keep an eye open for the stuff, it doesn’t come up every day…

I have no way of scanning the stuff currently, but I may do so in the future. If you wanted some pics of the insides though, just let me know.

\--- Rad: I have always been curious what was in the one in the upper left, with Van and Merle on the cover. Is it an official book or fan? Does it contain a story or is it meta artwork? Nice haul!

12/23/18:  
  

 

Ahh, sorry for the late reply! That one I was curious about myself… it’s a collection of doujinshi by various authors but it is often listed as the ‘third’ official manga. Title is Energist’s Memories (Enajisuto no Kioku). It’s mostly gag, some serious stuff… lots of cuteness and wide variety of characters. Part of it was scanlated ages ago, if you remember that comic where Allen has a bad hair day, Folken keeps ruining his eyeliner etc., it’s from there. Snapped some quick pictures, but I hope to translate it bit by bit when I have time (where will that be? nobody knows…)

\---IS THAT MAHAD AND MARLENE?? @konstantya !

Huh. I always thought it was something official as the Compendium had it on their website. Interesting! Thanks for sharing!


End file.
